The Men with Two Faces
by Procrastinator12
Summary: Harry enters the underground chamber with the Mirror of Erised and the Philosopher's Stone. Someone else is already there, but this time it isn't Quirrell... A short series of PS alternate endings, from believable to bizarre.


Were you surprised to find Quirrell trying to steal the Stone in the last chapter of PS? Had you suspected someone else? Anyone else?

This story is going to be a collection of short alternate endings for the Philosopher's Stone. Harry enters the last chamber, but it isn't Quirrell standing in front of the mirror-it's someone else altogether. Each chapter will feature a different ending/different character. Certain portions are quoted directly from PS. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter-I own nothing.

Warning: Some chapters may feature extreme OOC with "good" characters being revealed as "evil" (the story does not take future character development into account-only what you know of characters so far from reading the first 16 chapters of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone).

* * *

**Chapter 1: Harry's Nemesis**

Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.

"Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp.

It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them - for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire - then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.

There was already someone there - but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.

It was Draco Malfoy.

"You!" gasped Harry.

His blonde-haired nemesis looked inexcusably smug.

"Me," he said with feigned disinterest. "It certainly took you long enough, Potter."

"But I thought—Snape—"

"Severus?" he asked with a shrug. "That would seem likely. It _would _take a Slytherin to steal the Philosopher's Stone, wouldn't it, Potter?"

Harry's face reddened. "How—"

"How did I know? Because you're far too clever for a Gryffindor. I doubt you would have made it here otherwise."

"But how did you even know about the Stone?"

Malfoy threw back his head and laughed hysterically. "How did I know? I know because _you_ told me!"

At Harry's confused face, Malfoy explained. "You really ought to keep your private conversations out of the Library. You never know who might be listening in," he said with a smirk. "And of course I was following you that night of the Midnight Duel, so I knew all about the trapdoor under the three-headed dog."

Harry couldn't believe it. He'd led Draco Malfoy straight to the Philosopher's Stone!

"But Snape tried to kill me!"

"Did he now? Well I can't say I'd be surprised." Malfoy shrugged again. "I told you to choose your friends wisely, Potter. Tell you what, why don't we put the last year behind us? If you figure out how to get the Stone out of this glass and we can split the gold between us."

It was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind Malfoy. It was the Mirror of Erised.

Harry walked towards the mirror. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of it, and opened them again.

He saw his reflection, pale and nervous at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket - and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow - incredibly - he'd gotten the Stone.

"Well?" Malfoy demanded impatiently.

"I don't see the Stone… I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I - I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Malfoy's pointy face transformed into a scowl. "You're lying, Potter! You just want all the gold for yourself!" He drew his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"_Jelly-legs Jinx_!"

Harry's legs collapsed beneath him and he fell to the stone floor, but quickly he had his wand aimed back at Malfoy.

"_Titillando_!"

Malfoy squirmed and giggled, clutching his sides in the thralls of the Tickling Hex. Harry tried to pull himself off the floor while repositioning his wand towards Malfoy, intent on casting a Full-Body Bind, but Malfoy pre-empted his spell by running towards him and tackling him to the ground.

"Get—off—"

"Hand it over Potter, I know you have it!"

The two wizards thrashed around, hitting, kicking, and scratching each other. Harry had just about had enough of it when he heard an angry voice yelling from down the large chamber.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!"

Harry sat up and tried to get his bearings when a pair of arms lifted Malfoy off of him, only to find himself looking up at an indignant Professor McGonagall, whose lips were as thin as he'd ever seen them.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

Malfoy had the gall to look abashed. Harry then noticed Professor Dumbledore, looking surprised but almost amused as his blue eyes twinkled.

"Professor, he was after the Stone!" Harry yelled defensively.

"As I recall, I made it quite clear that the Philosopher's Stone is none of your concern! First years past the protections! Why, I never—" McGonagall seemed to be at a loss for words, and she turned to Dumbledore as if he also owed some explanation.

"I trust that the Stone is safe?" asked Dumbledore, now smiling widely.

Harry nodded and took the Stone out of his pocket to hand over to Dumbledore.

"Ah, see Minerva, no harm done," he said with a placating smile.

Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared, and her sharp eyes swept between Harry and Malfoy, caught between rage at sneaking in to the Philosopher's Stone and awed disbelief that they were able to do so.

Both Slytherin and Gryffindor lost 100 points that day, which Harry thought was a bit unfair seeing as he had kept Malfoy from stealing the Stone.

Rumors spread like wildfire over the last few days of term. It seemed half the school was convinced Harry wrestled a troll to keep Malfoy from stealing a powerful magical artifact while the rest seemed to have heard that Malfoy prevented Dark Lord Potter from achieving immortality and rising to power.

Harry figured Malfoy had been embellishing his own version of the tale, but he didn't mind—especially when Dumbledore made a point of awarding 160 last-minute points to Gryffindor, earning them the House Cup.

The only thing that still worried Harry was Professor Snape's presence in the Great Hall, making Harry wonder if the man had indeed been after the Stone. But as the doors of the Great Hall closed behind him after the end-of-term feast, Harry realized that a certain spot had been empty at the High Table.

"Where's Professor Quirrell?"

"Rumor is he left," said Ron. "Something about Hogwarts not having what he was looking for..."

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated. I'm not sure how soon I'll have the next chapter up as this is a rather casual project. However, I have at least eight more possible endings in mind, several of which are more bizarre/interesting/fun than this one, so stay tuned.


End file.
